


Return 2

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, Love, Married Couple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha returns from the mission. </p><p>Clint is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return 2

As she placed Jeremy in the crib, her son had woken up. He was waving her gun at her. Natasha took it and then sang a lullaby to put Jeremy to sleep. 

Clint came behind her. Natasha turned around and kissed him. Clint responsed passionately. She needed him.

The kissing grew hotter as Clint kissed down her neck. Natasha moaned.

She quickly stripped him as he did the same to her.

And then Clint was completing her.

He thrusted in and out as they both came together. 

She snuggled in Clint's arms before falling asleep.

Clint bought Jeremy who snuggled in between his parents. 

The young family fell asleep.


End file.
